Fire Haven
About Fire Haven is the sixth Island available to the player and it manifests the Fire Element ( ). Fire Haven can be purchased at Level 9 for 750,000 . It was announced on November 20th, 2018, during the My Singing Monsters Livestream #003, and it was released on November 21st, 2018. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Fire Haven are of the Fire, Earth, Plant, and Air elements. Since Fire Haven lacks the Cold and Water elements, no monster with these elements can exist on it. There is also a difference with monsters that have the fire element, as they take longer to breed and more difficult to obtain because of their long term absence from the monster world. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions On November 20th, the Fire Monsters living on Fire Haven starting celebrating their first ever seasonal occasion, Feast-Ember (the Monster World equivalent of Thanksgiving). With Feast-Ember came fall-themed decorations throughout the island, as well as the introduction of a brand new Seasonal Monster, Gobbleygourd. 1. For 2019, the Feast-Ember season was from November 20th to December 2nd. Music The first part of the song is in G minor, then transitions into B flat major. The song plays at 140 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Fire Haven Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Notes * Fire Haven was released in the Version 2.2.4 on November 21th, 2018. * The Island picture on this page is as the Island appears in-game. The Fan Kit had a different version with minor detail changes as well as a lot of extra candles on the back ridge of the Colossal. * The Fire Haven and Fire Oasis Colossals are the only ones with a single eye. Like the Colossals of the other Islands, its eye is permanently closed - but what may be a pupil can be seen as a glow moving around underneath the eyelids. ** The Fire Haven Colossal is also the only Colossal to have their fingers in view. * Fire Haven is the first island since the Natural Islands to have four natural elements. ** It is also the first non-natural island since Shugabush Island to have a breeding structure. * Fire Haven is the first island in the first game not to have island in its name, and the third in the entire franchise (the others being Continent, Starhenge). * In The Fire Haven trailer, Cybop, Tweedle, and the Castle sounded different than In-Game. * The fire-elementals each have their own differences, mainly that they have had a downgrade in visuals and animation to match the original game's look. * Fire Haven seems to be smaller than the other islands, as you can side scroll much farther past the border. If you are at the side and go to another island, it will look like it's at the side scroll, but when you shift the camera, it will revert back towards the center. * Monsters on Fire Haven cannot be teleported to Shugabush Island or placed on Gold Island. Category:Fire Haven Category:Islands